Lilium
Special moves B - Slang Staking (Viper Strike) Lily jabs with speed and precision. Side B - Vorentoe Ontploffing (Forward Blast) Lily launches herself forward and does a flying kick. Up B - Kamoefleer (Camouflage) Lily's teleport move. Use this to recover. Down B - Agtervolging Vegter (Stalking Striker) Lily dashes and hits the nearest opponent. Final Smash - "Gee my Krag!" ("Give me Strength!") Lily prays to her ancestors and get amazing power, knocking everyone off the stage. K.O.s KO 1: Wah! KO 2: What?! Star KO: WHYYYYYYYY???!!! Screen KO: Ow! Taunts Up Taunt: Quickster is my middle name. Side Taunt: I'm gonna beat you so hard, your children will be born bruised! Down Taunt: Soon... Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: Night night, don't let the bedbugs bite. Victory 2: Did I zing ya? Victory 3: My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and damn right, it's better than yours! Lose: *Clapping for the winner* Character Description Lilium (ユリ属, Yurizoku in Japanese), often shortened to Lily (ユリ, Yuri in Japanese) is an original character for the Smash Bros. Lawl series. She is quick and athletic, and is skilled in the martial art of Tae-Kwon-Do. Lilium is depicted as an African-American girl wearing green. She is the complete opposite of a stereotypical Afro-American, hating anything having to do with stereotyping of black people. He personality is tomboyish, often being energetic. She's know to snap at anyone being racist. Her voice is almost like Christine's voice from Tekken. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack - Kick *Dash Attack - Sliding kick *Side Tilt - Roundhouse kick *Up Tilt - Splitting handstand *Down Tilt - Split Smashes *Side - Wind-up punch *Up - Helicopter kick *Down - Stomp Other *Ledge attack: Headbutt *100% ledge attack: Low blow *Ground attack: Front roll *Trip attack: Spin Grabs, Throws *Grab - Two handed grab *Pummel - Knee *Forward - Headbutt *Backward - Suplex *Up - Knee to the face *Down - Knee to the groin Aerials *Neutral - Kick *Forward - Punch *Backward - Back flip *Up - Upward kick *Down - Dive kick Snake Codec *Snake: Well, this is different for the African-American race. *Colonel: Snake, Lilium is not one to be taken lightly. Watch out for her very fast strikes, they come and go. Also, try not to do anything potentially racist around her. She's one heck of a woman against racism. *Snake: She's so trim... *Colonel: Snake?! *Snake: ... Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Colors *Green (Green Team, default) *Blue (Blue Team) *Yellow *Wooden statue *Black *Red (Red Team, Team battle exclusive.) Costumes *Mii *Mami Wata Trivia *The names of her moves are in Afrikaans language, as she is a decendant of regular Africans. *Her first DLC costume is based off of the Mii that she came from. Her second DLC costume is based off of the African goddess Mami Wata. Gallery SSB Lilium DLC 1.png|Lilium's first DLC costume, based off of a Mii that would later become her. SSB Lilium DLC 2.png|Lilium's second DLC costume, based off of the African goddess Mami Wata. SSB Lily Costumes.png|Lily's alternate costumes.